Catching My Breath
by xwhiteheartx
Summary: Sequel to Last Breaths. Danny had been saved, feelings had been declared and everything was finally starting to make sense, but was Danny truly out the water yet?


**_Hey guys, so here it is the Sequel to Last Breaths, sorry I kept you all waiting so long but I wanted to make sure I had a plan and that the story would be worth writing. Thanks to my fantastic beta mirs13, GO GO read and review to let me know what you think and whether I should carry on. Mahalo and Keep Smiling :)_**

* * *

Last Breaths Final Words

_"__Well is it true?" said the harrowing voice from the other end of the line. The man sitting in the unmarked car opposite Five-0 headquarters watched as the blonde Detective exited the office and got into his car and drove off at a quick pace. Removing the drying cigarette from his lips the waiting man replied,_

_"__Yes it's true he is alive. What do you want me to do?" There was a brief pause and then a deep sigh as the reply returned._

_"__End him…"_

Monday Morning

As the bright rays from the sun bounced around the room through the partially drawn curtains, Danny awoke to the feeling of complete and utter satisfaction, as well as a constricting heat. Rubbing his half shut eyes with his free hand, he turned his head to see a thick mess of brown curls and a softly sleeping SEAL beside him; he couldn't help but smile. This was the most relaxed he had seen Steve in months, completely without worry, no frown lines on his forehead or that ridiculously adorable pout sprawled across his lips. No, just complete and utter relaxation, that is until Danny needed to pee.

Untangling woven legs and fighting a losing battle with their duvet, he finally managed to get to his feet. Danny was doing his best not to wake Steve, but let's face it, this was Steve and a ninja couldn't sneak past him. Rubbing his face into the pillow as he came to his senses, Steve let out an impressive yawn and looked at Danny through sleep drawn eyes, "Morning Danno."

"Shhh go back to sleep. I need the bathroom and then I'll be back" smiled Danny as he leaned onto the firm mattress and pressed a quick chaste kiss to Steve's lips before grabbing his boxers off the floor and running to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Laughing, Steve allowed himself to fall back onto the covers and discarded pillows as he began to rewind everything that had happened since Danny's plunge. The heart-wrenching pain he felt when he heard Danny screaming for his help and knowing he could do nothing to save him; the relief when they grabbed him from the sunken car; the fear and dread when he couldn't restart Danny's heart; the hysteria of the ambulance ride; the road to recovery, which was the straw that broke the camel's back; all of it leading to Steve running his hands through his thoroughly fucked hair and unable to wipe the large unhealthy grin off his face. Coming back to reality, Danny opened up the bathroom door, sun glistening dramatically on styled blonde hair and droplets of water from where he had washed his hands. Looking his blonde up and down, Steve couldn't help but let his jaw hang loose just a little. Seriously the guy was gorgeous, broad shoulders, tan skin, piercing blue eyes and an ass that should be considered Government property, not that anyone else should have access to it bar him of course.

"Steve… Steve… Steve" laughed Danny, snapping his fingers as Steve came out of his daze and momentarily looked sheepish, running his hand over the back of his neck and trying to hide the fact his cheeks had gone red at the fact Danny had caught him staring... again. "See something you like babe?" Danny asked seductively, slowly running his hands down his chest, his sides and stopping at the waistband of his bright blue boxers as Steve sat in awe.

"As a matter of fact Detective, I do," replied Steve, not a hint of humor in his voice. Steve was serious, no jokes or games to be had. Danny was finally his, after months of maybe moments and countless dates. The loudmouth Jersey boy was finally his and he wouldn't have it any other way. "You." Danny smiled at him as he clambered out of the plush white duvet, grabbed Danny's arm, and pulled him down, collapsing Danny onto the bed so he was lying beneath Steve. Steve couldn't help but smile down at him, with all his dirty blonde stubble and the dark circles under his eyes.

Leaning down and closing the distance between them, Steve gently placed his lips against Danny's, but Danny was having none of the gentle crap. He raised his arms up and wrapped them around Steve's neck pulling his closer as he sank deeper into the duvet. Danny teased his tongue along the entrance to Steve's mouth, making him moan out in lust as Danny pushed past his guard and started mapping the inside of Steve's mouth. Soon Steve joined in, matching Danny movement for movement, until Steve broke this kiss panting, moving down Danny's neck and focusing on one particular spot just above collar level. Boy was Danny was going to be pissed when he figured that out.

"Babe, we have work in half an hour," Danny pants as he runs his hands up Steve's torso, grabbing his shoulders and gasping as Steve gently bites down on his neck. It shouldn't feel as erotic as it does, but it is and it makes his mouth water, desperate for a taste of his tanned Navy SEAL. Pulling Steve's lips to his own, Danny drinks in his taste, unable to get enough. "We have to leave in ten and I still need a shower," Danny gasps again as Steve's fingers pinch his nipple, making him groan and arch into the touch.

"As leader of the task force I could just suspend you for the day and make you stay home with me. I can be very persuading."

"We both have to go in before Kono and Chin find my office Steven or do you not remember what happened to my office late on Friday night?"

Suddenly Steve's eyes widened as he jumped off the bed and darted to the bathroom. Danny could hear the sound of the water running. "That bastard," he uttered under his breath, trying the door to find it locked. "STEVEN J. MCGARRETT, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Danny shouted, thumping his fist on the bathroom door. Now he would have to take a shower at HQ and god did he hate the locker room. He had to pay Steve back; smiling to himself he formulated a plan.

Throwing a towel around his hips and roughly drying his hair, Steve stepped out of the bathroom feeling very smug until he saw Danny and then his jaw literally hit the floor. Standing there waiting for him, leaning against the door, was Danny, wearing a very tight, white t-shirt and old faded grey jeans he kept at Steve's just in case. His badge and gun were already strapped to his jeans and his hair was back in its normal style, but instead of it being dead straight, it was loose and wavy. He looked hot!

"Steve, you might want to wipe that bit of drool there," laughed Danny, pointing to his own lip as an indication for Steve to do the same. A wicked smile crept across Danny's lips as he walked –swaggered- over to where the slack jawed SEAL stood, leaning up and whispering in his ear, "by the way, I don't have any underwear here so I had to go without."

With that Danny walked straight out of the room, leaving Steve to figure out what that would mean at the office. Steve quickly changed and ran downstairs to find Danny waiting for him by the door, tying the laces on a pair of Converse. Charging at him, Steve was like a man on a mission, but Danny put up his hand, pushing against Steve's chest, to stop him.

"Oh no babe, we are going to be late for work. On you go." Danny held out the keys to the new Camaro, opening the door for Steve who just pouted and walked out to the car. Danny couldn't help but laugh because yeah, he could get used to this.

Pulling out of the drive the boys headed off to HQ, but more importantly to coffee. A few seconds later, out of the shadows, an unmarked black car slowly pulled up outside the house before continuing down the road after Steve and Danny.


End file.
